The eternity begins
by Ricatrix
Summary: Eine Story, die erzählt, wie Jasper zu dem wurde, was er 'heute' ist: Seine menschliche Vergangenheit, die Verwandlung... Maria...


Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und die Figurenideen gehören Stephanie Meyer.

Ich tu das ganze nur, um meiner Kreativität freien Lauf zu lassen

_**Prolog**_

Endlich hatte ich die Kinder und Frauen sicher nach Houston gebracht. Ich hatte unterwegs schon die Beführung, dass wir einem Hinterhalt zum Opfer fallen würden, vor allem, da sich die Gerüchte häuften, dass spurlos Menschen verschwanden. Es würde sich nicht gut auf meine Laufbahn ausüben, wenn ich plötzlich mit weit aus weniger Bürgern in der sicheren Stadt angekommen wäre. Dabei war es egal, ob sie nun spurlos aus der Gruppe gerissen wurden, warum auch immer, oder gnadenlos durch einen Hinterhalt zum Fall kommen würden. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl, dass durch den Bürgerkrieg die Grenzen zwischen moralisch verwerflichen und ethisch anzuwendenden Handlungen verwischt wurden. Ich konnte mich zumindest noch an die Zeit erinnern, in der ich als Kind keinen Schutz gebraucht hatte, um die Stadt zu verlassen.

Die Dunkelheit hatte schließlich den restlichen roten Schimmer der Dämmerung vertrieben und wir waren gerade noch pünktlich, bevor die Stadttore zum Schutz geschlossen wurden. Natürlich hätten die Wachen diese erneut auf meinen Befehl hin geöffnet, aber dann wären verstärkte Kontrollen und Erklärungen auf meine Gruppe und mich zugekommen. Wenn ich mir die armen Kinder und Frauen ansah, dann hatten sie schon genug durchgemacht und brauchten erst einmal Schlaf.

Abgesehen davon, dass ich langsam auch müde wurde.

Nachdem ich mich kurz mit einem weiteren Major kurzgeschlossen hatte und sicher war, dass alle Mitglieder meiner Gruppe einen geschützten Schlafplatz hatten, ging ich ein wenig durch die leeren Straßen Houstons. Aus dem Gasthaus war Gelächter zu hören, aber meine Gedanken waren jetzt weit weg von Alkohol, jungen Frauen und Spaß. Der Leutnant hatte von einer weiteren Zivilistengruppe geredet, die morgen früh aufbrechen sollte und ich beschäftigte mich nun damit, ob ich heute Nacht noch zurück reiten sollte, um dem betreffenden Befehlshaber ein wenig zu helfen.

Langsam setzte ich mich auf eine der Bänke, die um den Marktbrunnen standen. Langsam wurde ich müde und meine Laune war auch nicht mehr so gut, dass ich ein paar Worte für den Bettler, der mich aus einer dunklen Ecke heraus anstarrte, übrig hatte. Vielleicht hatte er ein schwere Schicksal, aber er brauchte mir heute Abend nicht mehr zu nahe zu kommen. Den ganzen Tag verbrachte ich mit Kindern, die weinten, weil sie nicht von zu Hause weg wollten und Frauen, die sich Sorgen machten, ob sie ihre Männer wieder sahen. Wenn wir es realistisch betrachteten, dann war es ein Wunder, wenn man einen Krieg überlebte und dann auch noch unverletzt. Daher konnte ich von Glück reden, dass ich bisher nicht in das eigentliche Kriegsgeschehen eingebunden war, sondern die Fäden von Außen mitziehen durfte. Natürlich wollte ich mich für die Konföderierten stark machen, aber der Bürgerkrieg zur Unabhängigkeit unserer südlichen Staaten hatte momentan gewaltige Ausmaße.

Ich seufzte kurz und stand wieder auf, als der Bettler aufstand, um auf mich zu zukommen. Ich ging zurück zu den Stadttoren und nahm mein Pferd aus dem Stall. Es hatte gegen alle Erwartung keinen Namen. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich es bei mir haben würde, bevor es im Kampf erschossen wurde. Ich wollte mich jetzt nicht noch an ein Tier binden, das keinerlei Bedeutung hatte. Die Stute hörte mir zwar zu, wenn wir allein von A nach B ritten, aber was blieb ihr anderes übrig, davon abgesehen, dass ich mir seltsam vorkam, wenn ich mit meinem Pferd redete. Langsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass es an meiner Psyche kratze. Täglich neue Nachrichten, wer irgendwo getötet worden war; Gute Freunde, Vorgesetzte. Meine Familie wurde bisher verschon. Zum Glück. Sie wohnte auch in einem sichereren Ort weiter im Süden. Ich bekam den Tod jeden Tag vor Augen gehalten und da konnte ich von Glück reden, dass ich noch nicht unter Verfolgungswahn litt, wie unser alter Oberst.

Gemütlich stieg ich in den Sattel und gab den Befehl das Tor zu öffnen. Durch Wände konnte ich noch nicht gehen, auch wenn ich das manchmal gerne tun würde.

Es war fast Vollmond, dementsprechend hell genug, dass ich trotz der Dunkelheit sehen konnte, wo ich hin ritt. Ich hatte keine Angst vor der Finsternis, auch wenn ich ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, nachdem sich die Tore wieder hinter mir geschlossen hatten. Warum wusste ich nicht, aber ich spürte einfach, dass ich besser bei dem Bettler geblieben wäre, aber es war nun mal meine Aufgabe als Major nach dem Rechten zu sehen und dieser Aufgabe würde ich folgen, egal wohin es mich führen würde.

Die Stute war ruhig und man sagte ja, dass Tiere ein Gespür für Gefahren hatten, also hatte ich nichts zu befürchten. Ich seufzte kurz erneut und sah mich um. Es war niemand zu sehen, also konnte ich mich entspannen. Die Stadt konnte ich noch sehen, wenn ich mich umdrehte, aber ich wollte nicht zurück.

Ich hörte Stimmen und auch die Stute spitze die Ohren. Es klang nach Frauen, aber was taten sie um diese Uhrzeit alleine hier draußen? Gehörten sie zu meiner kleinen Schar Anvertrauter und ich hatte sie vergessen? Das würde nichts Gutes bedeuten.

Ich trieb das Tier an in die Richtung zu galoppieren aus der ich die Stimmen vermutete und es dauerte nicht lange bis ich drei Frauen sah. Das Pferd wurde unruhig je näher wir kamen, bis es schließlich nicht mehr weiter wollte. Ich stieg ab und ging auf die Frauen zu. Sie sahen nicht aus wie jemand aus meiner Gruppe. An diese drei Damen hätte ich mich bestimmt erinnert. Die blasse Haut, die im Mondlicht fast zu schimmern schien. Wirkliche Schönheiten, die etwas Anziehendes hatten, allerdings sagte mir etwas, dass ich besser nicht zu nahe an sie heran gehen sollte. Die Stute bäumte sich auf und ich ließ die Zügel los.

Eine der Frauen lachte, bevor sie näher auf mich zukam. Meine Erziehung hatte mich gelehrt, dass ich mich respektvoll Damen gegenüber verhalten sollte und so blieb ich stehen, wo ich war.

Als die junge Frau, die fast noch kindlich wirkte, schließlich kurz vor mir stand, sah ich etwas, was mir bestätigte, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte. Die Schwarzhaarige musterte mich mit ihren blutroten Augen, bevor sie erneut leise lachte.


End file.
